Dark was the Night 2
by Calzonafan4u4
Summary: The Calzona Moment that they could of squeezed in in tonight's Eppy Dark was the Night Callie finds Arizona thinking she's going to be fired after Teddy takes her patient away.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After Callie gets told she nearly killed her patient and gets her patient taken away by Teddy she goes looking around for Arizona.

Callie stops in the hallway and is upset and pissed off

"CAN ANYBODY PLEASE JUST TELL ME WHERE MY DAMN WIFE IS!" she yells at the entire Hospital

A Nurse checks Arizona's schedule.

"OR 2." she hears get called out

"thank you!" Callie says and walks down that way and goes through the doors putting her mask on

"Dr. Torres?" Arizona looks up

Callie just looks at her almost crying.

"um can somebody plase take over for me hwere while I talk to my wife please?" Arizona wonders getting up taking off her gloves

"go." Mark says

Arizona gets up and goes over to Callie "hey whats wrong do you want to talk about it come on lets go." she leads her out of the or into an all call room

Callie kisses her hard holding her face letting tears run down her face.

"oh Cal." Arizona says to try and comfort her and gets emotional and cries with her

"I..." she chokes out

"you what...you what baby?" Arizona wonders

"I almost killed my patient!" Callie heaves

"come on lets sit." Arizona tells her leading her over to a couch and sits down with her rubbing her back softly and holds Callie;s face close to hers

"tell me what happened." Arizona tells her

"a little piece of my patients spinal surgery came loose and got loged into her left ventricle slicing it like a razor everytime she tried to take a breath and now has massive bleeding in her chest." Callie tells her crying uncontrolably

Arizona kisses her face all over letting tears run down her own face and wipes them away.

"you're crying." Callie tells her all upset

"no." she says quickly

"I'm going to be fired!" Callie tells her

"You are not going to be fired Callie." Arizona tries to tell her something positive

"does Chief know about this yet?" Callie wonders

Callie shakes her head n..n..no." she chokes out

"who yelled at you baby?" Arizona wonders

"T..Teddy and she took my patient away." Callie tells her

Arizona gets angry "Nobody has the right to take a patient away from my bad ass ortho surgeon wife!" she says 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Callie stands up with Arizona still sitting.

"so what are you gonna do?" Arizona wonders concerned about the state of Callie and keeps watching her every move

"Cal." Arizona says

"I don't know!" Callie says

"I just don't want to be here anymore!" Callie says angrily her nose flaring

"I think I'm just gonna go home, hold, and see Sofia." Callie tells her

"she's asleep." Arizona tells her

"what the hell I'll wake her up I just need to hold her and have her not make me think about this crappy day and night." Callie tells her

"alright well have a good night I have to get back to work." Arizona tells her

"I love you." Arizona tells her

"love you too." Callie tells her

Arizona gets up and kisses her softly.

"Mmm." Callie moans

"tell Sofia good night and give her another kiss for me." Arizona tells her

"I will." Callie says and leaves the hospital.

When Callie gets home and sneaks into Sofia's room and wakes the babysitter sitting in the rocking chair to tell her she can go home and waits until she leaves before she picks Sofia up out of her crib and sits down in the rocking chair with her holding her.

"Mami's home baby." Callie says softly and kisses her forehead just letting her sleep

"Mami had a very bad day and so she just left the hospital to come and see my little bright star in all of my big dark day." Callie just talks to her softly

"Mommy also says goodnight and that she loves you too." Callie strokes Sofia's hair gently 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arizona gets home late at 7am and watches Callie and Sofia in the rocking chair with Sofia holding into Callie's finger and smiles going into the nursery slowly and makes her way over to Callie.

"Callie..Cal." she says softly into her ear

Call struggles to wake up "hmm?" she wonders

"I'm home." Arizona tells her

"have you been in here all night?" Arizona wonders

"yeah I just couldn't leave her side.' Callie tells her

"she woke up and wouldn't go back to sleep for a while." Callie tells her

"come on lets let her sleep." Arizona tells her gently taking Sofia from her and lays her in her crib and leaves the nursery with Callie and takes her to the bedroom

"lay down you need to sleep." Arizona tells her

"I did sleep." Callie tells her

"I will make you some breakfast in bed." Arizona tells her

Callie just smiles "arn;t you thoughtful but I really need to shower." Callie tells her

"so shower and I will make you breakfast." Arizona tells her

"yes Mom." Callie says

"get moving." Arizona tells her

Callie goes into the bathroom shutting the door and strips her clothes to take a long hot needed shower.

Arizona goes into the kitchen and prepares Callie some breakfast in bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Callie's shower she changes into a teeshirt and pajama pants and climbs into bed and Arizona comes into the room on her side of the bed and leans down and kisses her softly

"How we doing Cal?" Arizona wonders

"Ugh." Callie groans

"you going into work today?" Arizona wonders

"no...no, no, no, no." Callie tells her

"why not?" Arizona wonders

"what are you my beautiful,sexy, badass ortho loving wife scared of?" Arizona wonders

Callie just shrugs and hears Sofia wake up "I have to get up I have to get So.." Callie tells her

"I'll get her." Arizona tells her and goes to get the baby and brings her to Callie

"Morning baby." she smiles

"mama." Sofia says

Callie smiles at hearing that and kisses her head.

Arizona twirls Callie's hair with her finger "you have to talk to Chief today and tell him what happened." Arizona tells her

"no thank you." Callie says sternly

"okay well you think about that I'm gonna go and check on ur breakfast." Arizona tells her and goes back to the kitchen

"Mama." Sofia says

"Mama's okay baby girl." Callie tells her and smiles at her just laying with her until Arizona coms back with breakfast

A little bit later Arizona comes back with breakfast on a tray.

"here ya go Mama I brought you pancakes,fried eggs, and bacon." Arizona tells her

"ugh pancakes are hang over food." Callie tells her

"right and you are depressed so I just figured they might soak up some of your depression I'm gonna go get your coffee

"mkay thank you." Callie says

"your welcome.' Arizona says

Callie sits up to eat her breakfast "here Sof u want a bite of Mama's pancake?" Callie wonders cutting a little piece and feeds it to her

Sof puts her hand to her mouth "mmm ma." she says opening her mouth for more

"more?" Callie wonders feeding her

"you have an awesome mommy did you know that?" Callie wonders just telling Sofia that

Sofia giggles.

"Ari!" Callie calls

"yes your highness?" Arizona wonders playfully

"will you come eat with us..?" callie wonders

"Pleasee?" Callie wonders

"be right there." Arizona tells her coming into the bathroom with Callie's coffee "here ya go." Arizona says handing it to her

"Callie takes it and sips it slowly "Mmm, that's good." Callie says 


End file.
